Devices for electrically exterminating insects are now well known in the art as evidenced for example by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,577 and 3,823,506. However, a number of problems are associated with such known devices. For examples, a number of protective housing components must first be removed in order to gain access to the fluorescent bulbs. When doing so, and in the event that the user inadvertently forgets to disconnect the device from the main power source, a serious shock hazard is presented because the interior components of such known devices remain "live" after the external protective housing components have been removed. Also, the fluorescent light sources in these known devices are not readily accessible and considerable time and effort must be expended when changes are required. Also, these known devices are characterized by relatively poor illuminating efficiency, which in turn adversely affects their ability to attract flying insects.
A general object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for electrically exterminating insects which avoids the above-mentioned problems.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus wherein electrical components are housed beneath a detachable protective cover, and wherein the electrical circuitry includes a normally open switch held closed by said cover. In the event that the cover is removed, the connection between the external power source and the interior electrical components of the apparatus is automatically broken, thereby minimizing the possibility of exposing the user to a shock hazard.
Another object of the present invention is to improve accessibility to the fluorescent high sources by mounting them on a carrier which is readily removable from the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the lighting efficiency of the apparatus by employing a reflector to increase the amount of light projected from the apparatus by the fluorescent light sources.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lighting arrangement employing U-shaped fluorescent tubes having their ends received in sockets underlying the aforesaid protective cover.